


The Monster behind the Mask

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: My OneShots [3]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clarice Starling is one of the Ugley-stepsisters, Hannibal Lecter is Prince Charming, Kinda a Cinderal AU, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magical beast! Hannibal, Making Jack Crawford the ugley-stepmother, Male Cinderella, Miriam Lass is the other Ugley-Stepsister, Prince Hannibal Lecter, Slightly magcial Creacher Will Graham, The Language of Flowers, Will Graham is Cinderella, formal wear, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Will wasn't sure what lead him to slip from his Step-father Crawford's grasp that night, hidden under his Mother's mask and his real father's old suit. With himself disguised he gouse to the Masquerade ball.Prince Hannibal Lector's crowning celebrations was to last three days, on the last, he was to chouse a lover and queen. He was worried until he saw the other being that wore a dark brown suit under a mask of a stag. Oddly enough the same animal that Hannibal himself wore under his own raven mask.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: My OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126967
Kudos: 42





	The Monster behind the Mask

> Around the Kingdom the highborn of every lordship or Ladyship rung with exitment for the weekend of the Harvest moon each year, this year would be no exaption. Perhapse it would be a bigger deal this year then anyother, as the King's son was to find himself a partner to marry before his cornation. The Celabration of this would last three days leading up to the Harvest moon.

Willam sighed as he washed down the entryway for the second time that day, the first ruined by his step-sister Clarice's cat Sterling thus leading him to do it again. It was then that the doorbell rang. Glancing around at the empty hall he let a sigh as his eyes flashed over to a golden colour as he sniffed. A message from the King's palace it seemed, stood outside. Dusting off his apron Willam pattered softly over to the door and answered it in kind," How may I be of service to his majesty?"

"An invitation to all eligible peoples have been given out, Sir," The messager reported as he handed Willam and thick envelope and continued," An invitation to the Crowing Celebration this weekend." 

"Thank you, sir, I shall give this to the _Lord_ of the house," Willam replied with a small sneer on the Lord part. The Messager nodded and left Will to his thought. Looking at the letter he pocketed into the apron's front pockets before heading off to finish the entryway before running to the small cupboard that was his quarters. Glancing around he allowed his eyes to glow once more duplicating the letter before tucking the original into a corner and running up to give the duplicate to his Step-family. He paused slightly outside the study before knocking with a vindictiveness that only he possessed towards the three Crawfords. 

The elder Jack Crawford screeched out," What now?"

"The invitation is here Step-father," Willam replied simply as he walked into the room and handed the duplicated invention to the former captain of the guard. 

Years before, when it was just Willam and his Mother, Jack Crawford had told the king he thought his son was a monster of some kind. The king knew this to be true but since he also was one, he knew that if the news got out there would be a riot. So, the King sent his now-former captain to help the poor widowed Grahams and engaged the then Lady of the House. 

* * *

The night of the masquerade Willam watched from his cupboard as the _Lord_ of his house and his two step-sisters left the house for the first night of celebration. Once sure that the three imposters were gone from the house he turned to the only other maid of the house Beverly and asked," Do you remember where my mother hid my father's old suit and her masquerade mask? The Stag one." 

Beverly smiled at the heir and nodded," In the attic. I shall cover for you up until midnight. That's when they'll be heading to the after-parties or hosting their own."

"Of course... thank you, Bev." 

"Of course." 

As he dashed to the attic he smiled as he remembered the last time he had seen the mask. 

He smiled as he slipped the key to the attic into the lock and unlocked the room before slipping in and walking to the chestnut wardrobe wherein lied his father's suit.

He slipped both on in the attic before travelling out to his horse Winston and flying off to the Masquerade.

* * *

Soon to be King Hannibal Lectoter frowned from his standpoint in the ballroom. Wave after wave of inferable mundane people walked into the ball, all thinking they had a chance with him. The same it was every year since the first 15 years ago. Yet he kept hoping someone new would walk in. 

As the hours past and droned on he couldn't help but think that this year would be like the last when a well-timed sniff of the air sent a new signal to his mind. Looking around he noticed a man wearing a Stag mask. His inner beast preened at the suttled magical smell this stag wore. Nothing could escape what his nose even under the raven mask he wore.

>   
He chuckled as the stag walked over to the inductor to give his name which was shouted as," Will Widhalmson."

That couldn't be the Stag's real name, there wasn't any Wihalmson is the kingdom that Hannibal knew of. There had been a Widhalm in the court over 10 years ago. That when he realized who the stag was. Willam Graham. 

* * *

* * *

> They talked, but of course they talked. Will indouced himself giving the hint each night. But more than that they talked in each night dreams. Each night they meet again an talked. The tension was building but the time the Harvest moon arived, and with the annoucement that would change the Kingdome for ever.

When Will got the mail early on the morning of the day of the Harvest moon he found a letter, with no address but the name he gave that first night. He smirked and pocketed the letter until he reached the kitchen and nodded to the cook and Beverly who both nodded to him as he sat down to read it. 

> _ Dear Will,  _
> 
> _ I understand that this letter should be given with the utmost security if the name you gave is any indication, thus quite unformal induction. I quit enjoyed our talks, so much so I would like to have them everday for the rest of our lives. I am aware of how foward this may seem, but I feel as if it is warnted and wanted.  _
> 
> _ I plan on letting the whole kingdom know of my chouice in you this night, and I would like to know before hand if it is reciprocate before I go through with this anoucement. If you could reach me before the Ball tonight, it would be aprricated.  _
> 
> _ Sincerly Yours, Prince H. Lector the VIII _

Will hummed at the end of it and turned to Beverly," Would it be too much to ask of you to cover for my all day?" 

"If that letter is what I think it is, never. Go, Will, someone needs to be saved from this house," She replied. Will nodded got up and rushed back to the attic to get back into the suit before rushing out on Wilson, for the last time, he hoped.

* * *

"Sire, there is a man at the gate for you," one of the servants told Hannibal as he finished his morning tea. A smile threatened to form on his lips as drew up from his chair and nodded to the servent," Have Chiyoh bring him to the North wing."

"Sire?" The servent looked scared at this but Hannibal said nothing but," That is an order." 

"Yes, Sire." 

Hannibal smiled as he headed towards said wing. Out of the five wings in the castle, the North had always been his, the Northwest part was his sisters when they were younger, but now she had the west, his uncle and Aunt, the King and the Queen, and the East Wing, the part of the Castle that looked over the City they sat in, while the last wing was for the guest they hosted. The Central wing was for the Servents and other partitioners of the Court. 

Hannibal thought over the placements of the wings as he walked to the small living quarters inside his wing, where Chiyoh and Will sat. He dismissed Chiyoh with a wave of his hand as he took in the high classed clothes that Will wore with residence. Something he noticed the first time they had met. While they seemed to be the same outfit each time, there was always something new to it. This time pinned to his breast lay a few flowers. One a Forget-me-not, the next some ivy, the next a poney and lastly a red poppy, all tied together with grass. The meaning was not able to be miss read, for Hannibal. 

He hummed as he asked," Is that your answer?"

"You tell me, _sire_ ," The younger man near purred. It was seductive in that, he supposed. All this leading up to this night, all these years of unknown want leading to this, Hannibal thought as he near stalked over Will. He hummed as he slipped a hand around to Will's buttons and slowly snapped each one undone. A gust of breath landed on his scruff as Will breathed out but stood a still as he dared. Hannibal hummed as pulled off Will's dinner coat soon followed by his vest. He took in the sight of the slightly pale arms, the muscles taut and strong, perhaps from years of working around the house under the order of a man who was soposto care for him after his Mother's passing. He moved his right hand between the two sides of Will's undershirt as he brushed it over his head with the other.

Will shivered then, a strong and visual one that made that animal with Hannibal, that beast he kept hidden from everyone, growl instinctual as whatever was left of his control snapped. Hannibal pushed Will back onto the love-seat and yanked the other's trousers down to reveal his leaking cock. 

"Hanni...Hannibal?" Will stuttered out before lousing some of his own control and started to yank at Hannibal tie and growled out," Are you going fuck me or stare?" 

Hannibal growled out loud this time as he yanked his own pants down and slammed into Will's arse dry. The younger cried out at the initial pain but soon that cry turned to one of pleasure as Hannibal positioned his cock in and out of the tight cavern. Every rough tug going straight to Will's dick as more pre-cum leaked out of it, spilling onto the couch below them. 

Will huffed as he felt close to spilling, and if the amillistic thrusts of the prince could be continued on, so was Hannibal. Smirking inside his mind, Will lifted his hips to allow better access for the thrust and soon he was moaning in more pleasure as Hannibal began hitting his prostate. A few more of those thrust and Will shouted out," Hannibal!" as he cummed between them, Hannibal following not long after.

> The Annocment was made that night, before the ball had even begain. The shock sent Crawford in cardic arrest. The next year the King and Queen misterously died, leading to mounths of quite peace before the rediest wedding the kingdome had ever seen. Will's Step-sisters where beheaded, One of them missing their arm. Many noticed the lamb for the main course had a strager tast but said nothing. Mounths later the Kingdom was led into war with a simi-magical Queen leading the Army. 


End file.
